Wes Hatches a Plan
by sorolla23
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are being silly, so Wes tries to get them together. Short and silly. Wes' P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! Inspiration from infraedphaeton's Spah 'verse for Wes. It's an awesome series - you should check it out! This takes place at no particular time, and is written from Wes' P.O.V. I do not own Glee, although I wish I owned Kurt.

* * *

As I lay sprawled out on my dorm room bed, watching my new Krav Maga demonstration video, I heard a knock on the door.

"Wes!" called Blaine frantically from the shower. "Can you get that?" I sometimes think my roommate's hearing is supernatural. Who can even hear things like that from the shower? And he knows me well enough to know that I wouldn't answer it, otherwise. Not when I'm so absorbed in my Krav Maga. But that makes sense – Blaine, David, and I have been friends since kindergarten. I got up to answer the door, and I saw it was Kurt. That might be the reason Blaine could hear the knock. Blaine is in looooove with Kurt, and was probably highly sensitive to any noise that could indicate Kurt was coming for a visit. It might also have something to do with the fact I just called Kurt and told him he better come over soon because Blaine had something important to tell him. Blaine happened to be in the room with me at the time, but he couldn't get to the phone to stop me soon enough.

I had to do something. I swear, every day I have to hear Blaine moaning on about how he wishes he could just kiss Kurt, but he is worried about being too forward after Kurt's incident with Karofsky. Blaine thinks Kurt will never like him, and he will always be stuck in the role of mentor. And even worse, I've had to hear about Kurt's sparkling eyes, his perfect hair, and nothing but gasping noises for a whole evening after Blaine saw a video of Kurt singing "Single Ladies."

When I opened the door, I saw Kurt standing there, timidly peering around me in search of Blaine. Kurt is just as swooney over Blaine, but for some reason they aren't together. My friends puzzle me, sometimes.

Kurt didn't come in immediately – I intimidate him a little. Maybe that has to do with my awesome Krav Maga skills, or maybe its just because every time I see him I shout, "spah! Red spah in the blue base." I did it this time, grabbing him roughly by the arms and pulling him inside. Everyone must know when my friends enter a room. Kurt never agrees, of course, but resistance is always futile. He started to sputter as I opened the door to the bathroom and called out, "Honey, your boyfriend is hooome!" Whatever. Kurt'll get used to me eventually, and he and Blaine could really use a push.

When I he thought I wasn't looking, Kurt glanced through the bathroom door, to see the outline of Blaine's body through the steamy shower glass. I caught him looking though, and winked happily. Kurt's checks turned bright pink, his pale complexion displaying the twin spots of blush like strawberries on top of a vanilla cake. He averted his head quickly, and ran over to sit down on Blaine's bed on the opposite side of the room. Realizing it was Blaine's bed, he jumped up again immediately and looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. Kurt was still frantically trying to avoid looking at me or towards the bathroom when we heard the shower stop running.

The room was dead silent as Kurt pretended not to hear the sounds of Blaine getting out of the shower. I started laughing then, and Blaine stepped into the room. Kurt looked like he was going to die. He gazed at the water droplets trailing down Blaine's chest the same way he looked at a new Alexander McQueen sweater that he couldn't afford. It was enough to make even me uncomfortable.

"Well, dudes," I said quickly. "Blaine's got something to say, and Kurt doesn't look like he can talk, so he should be a good listener right now. Bye!" I sprinted out the door, reminding myself to look for some gullible freshman to stand guard so no one could get in that room for the next couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback, and all the story alerts and favorites. This was just going to be a one-shot, but I'm working on making it a full story now. But please review! I didn't realize until I started writing how much reviews mean to an author. I don't really know what is good, and what isn't about the story, it's discouraging to see so many alerts without reviews. Enjoy, though, and I'll probably post another update tomorrow.

I still don't own Glee.

* * *

I ran down the hallway and into the senior commons. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any freshmen there, and I didn't feel like running all the way across campus the freshman and sophomore dorms. Then I spotted David.

"Hey," I screamed across the heads of my dutifully studying peers. "David! Kurt and Blaine are totally hooking up in Blaine's room!"

"Shh..." he yelled back, walking over next to me.

"No, wait! What's this?" asked a random guy who was sitting at a table a few away. "Are they really, finally?"

"Well," I said proudly. "I have contrived to get Kurt and Blaine in a room together, half naked. We just need someone to guard the door so no one can get out – I mean get in - and interrupt them. David, you seem the perfect person for the job!"

"Why me?" groaned David. "I am not going to follow blindly along with another one of your schemes, Wes. I'm still trying to get the smell of tuna fish out of my jacket from the last time I did that."

"Well, I needed a gullible freshman to guard the door, and you were the only one I could think of on a moment's notice. I just think that..."

"Wes!" David interrupted, "Let this happen naturally. I am..."

"Well," I said again, pointedly, hoping that someone would let me finish, "I just think that both of them are..." I was stopped mid-thought, again, by a hand across my mouth. Another one grabbed at my arm and pulled me out of the senior commons.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine whispered furiously, out of breath and frazzled from running all the way from his room. His hair was tousled instead of gelled back as it usually was, with one lock falling into his eyes and bobbing around as he talked. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt instead of the Dalton blazer that I sometimes thought got stuck to his chest the day he transferred. That's going too far for Dalton pride, if you ask me – I like my jeans on the weekend - but Kurt always seemed enamored of the uniform. Not just anyone in the uniform though, unfortunately. I've tried that trick on the gay boys, but it only seems to work for Blaine. Too bad. I might be straight, but I can always use a little extra flattery.

As Blaine stood there, panting heavily, he was getting more worked up the more he thought about it. Whatever IT was that he wanted to yell at me for this time.

"You know what you did!" said Blaine. It was almost like he could read my thoughts. "You set Kurt up for embarrassment! When you left, he tried everything not to let me say whatever 'important' thing you told him I'd say. He apologized profusely for his mistake in coming, when it's clear that YOU are the one who should be sorry. Then he made up some excuse, and left! It's obvious Kurt's figured out about my crush on him, and is trying to be nice about it. But I know it must have been embarrassing for him to avoid the subject. He was so red during our entire conversation. He couldn't even look me in the eye and had to look down the whole time!"

I groaned. I barely had the patience to listen to this whole tirade of Blaine's. "Look," I said carefully, "you are one of my best friends. But I don't know where you got all these stupid genes. Kurt likes you. Just say the word, and he will track down the unreleased demo of Katy Perry's new song if that's what would make you happy."

"I need to go," said Blaine uncomfortably. "Before you meddled with my morning, I was planning to get my homework done so I can watch the Buckeye's game this afternoon. We'll just have to agree to disagree on this one."

* * *

I was not giving up. I decided that if I couldn't get Blaine to see the truth, I would just have to approach his better, hopefully more reasonable, half. That's why I found myself knocking on Kurt's door at one in the morning.

"Open up," I shouted. "I know you are in there!"

Blinking way too much, Kurt's roommate Jimmy cracked open the door.

"It's late!" he growled. "Go away Wes." I ignored him. People are always telling me that. I slithered past him and saw Kurt sleeping. His brown hair peeked out onto his pillow, the rest of him curled up tightly under the blanket. I saw my chance and pounced.

"Get up! You're not dead yet, so get up!" I whispered energetically into his ear while bouncing up and down on his stomach.

"Unngh..." came a groan from beneath me. "Blaine, I love you, but I need my beauty sleep." I rolled my eyes. Kurt and Blaine shouldn't even need my help, if they talk to each other like this.

"Not Blaine," I said emphatically. "But I do have an awesome surprise for you that involves him."

"Wes?" Kurt asked, sitting up and blinking his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I scowled as Kurt sitting up made me slide off the bed and topple onto the floor. "Why does no one listen? Get out of bed, I'm giving you five minutes to get dressed."

"No. Enough," said Jimmy. I had forgotten he was still there. "Leave now. I need sleep too, you know."

"I guess you're going to have to come now, little spah," I said as I grabbed Kurt by the ear and yanked him with me out of his bed and out of his room.

* * *

In Pratik and Harry's dorm room, both of them, David, and Blaine were crouched around a tiny screen, controllers in hand. As the players battled obstacles on the screen, the classic beeping and squawking noises of every video game came from the monitor.

"Right there, right there!" Harry exclaimed. "Almost got it, almost!"

"Oooh, yeah!" Pratik called. "We're gonna beat your asses."

"Good job, Pratik. We're so close! This school should be on their knees before us in honor of our awesome skills."

Apparently Harry and Pratik were playing the videogame together, teaming up against David and Blaine in a very this is a gay porn version of Hogwarts kind of way.

"Sorry to interrupt this little orgy," I said as Kurt waited outside. "Blaine, you look like you could use a little help. I, of course, am too awesome at videogames, so that wouldn't be fair. But, look who I brought to join your annual secret midnight winter break videogame-athon! Oh Kurt, you can come in now."

Blaine looked up, startled, his concentration on the screen broken.

"Hah! Got you!" Pratik cried as his character smashed Blaine's guy over the head. Blaine didn't notice. He was watching Kurt shyly make his way into the room. Kurt looked like he was walking to his death, his bright red silk pajamas quivering as he shook with embarrassment at seeing Blaine again. Blaine, on the other hand, was grinning.

"Kurt, wow," Blaine blurted out. "I didn't think you'd even want to come after earlier. I'm so... glad, I guess, that Wes was able to talk you into coming. Come sit down over here."

I coughed, tried to cover the giggles that were threatening to escape. I am too manly for them to see me giggle. Kurt had protested the entire way over.

"I don't really know how to play," Kurt admitted to Blaine.

"Here. I'll show you," said Blaine, grabbing Kurt's delicate hands in his and placing them over the controllers. Blaine's mouth curved upwards at the contact, while Kurt determinedly looked down at the place where their hands met, once again avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

* * *

It was almost four by the time Kurt and Blaine finally stopped playing. They had continued to share a controller the whole night, trading off control as Blaine whispered instructions into Kurt's ear. Harry and Pratik had long since dozed off together in a corner, and I sat with David, talking.

Kurt was starting to fall asleep too, resting his head on Blaine's chest as they reclined on a mountain of pillows the boys had set up for playing the videogames. Blaine looking at him longingly, moments from drifting off himself. They looked so cute, my stupid friend and his little spy, that I decided right then and there that I needed a new plan.

This whole Kurt/Blaine situation was going to require not just a little push here and there, but a full-scale assault. Tomorrow morning, I would get started with Phase 1.


End file.
